You know I love you
by Nekomimi-warrior
Summary: The hallways were winding around her, and she knew what was happening. But the fear was real. She knew this nightmarish place. But there was someone who could help her, she knew that. Graylu week/day two- night/


So, yeah. Here's the second one! I honestly don't... know... what came into my head while writing this... but... yeah. I dunno. But I hope you enjoy! And be sure to check out 'Ice Cream' if you haven't already! Not that it has anything to do with this story, just trying to get y'all hot 'n bothered... if you're at an age where you think you can be readin' some lemon. Okay, bai, love you all! Muah!

* * *

><p>Night<p>

I tossed my head this way and that as I ran, trying to find an exit. I panted as I turned another corner, only to be stuck at another dead end. I closed my eyes in fear of what was going to happen next. I'd had this happen before, it would surely happen again.

_'Just don't look, just don't look, just don't look...'_ I chanted over and over, and yet, this time, the raspy voice curled around me, almost tangible, and as it took a familiar tone, it drifted into my mind.

"It's your fault, Lucy. It's your fault we're like this." It whispered. I covered my ears, but the words continued to echo in my head. I choked back a sob and turned around, running back into the corridor. I opened my eyes and stopped running.

The hallway was all too familiar. Yellow-gold walls with paintings of ancestors hung in ornate wooden frames, the scarlet carpet, the lights flickering in chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Except for the fact that the paint was grayer, the figures in the paintings had no faces, the carpet flung dust into the air the moment my foot connected with it, and the chandelier's lights were failing.

I caught my breath and kept moving, trying to find the exit. Of course, there never was an exit, and there were twists and turns and doorways that had never existed before. My eyes landed on a pair of doors that looked like the exit and ran towards them. I yanked them open and stared.

Nothing.

Just... darkness.

Then

I screamed.

I screamed because after a moment of complete stillness, of complete silence, of complete darkness, there was suddenly something.

A hand, to be exact.

A hand, so pale, so cold, so similar to one I was sure I knew so well reached out of the gloom, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the nothingness.

I was pulled into a cold room. I was sure it was a room because my footsteps reverberated around some kind of space, heels clicking on a stone floor. The hand was gone. I turned in a slow circle, trying to make out some kind of sense of what was going on. I'd never seen this before. This hadn't happened.

"Lucy..." Someone said. I gasped and whipped around. I noticed the light growing a little and I could make out a shape. A shape of a person, hunched over, and staggering towards me.

And that voice.

I knew that voice.

I heard it almost every single day.

"Lucy... why? Why did you..." The man collapsed in front of me. I covered my mouth with my hands in horror as I started to see who it was and what was happening.

Blood.

Blood was pooling from under him, blood was dripping from the lips of his now frozen face. Frozen with the frost of death.

She dropped to her knees, hands still covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream again.

She knew that pale tan skin, the chiseled features, the midnight blue eyes, the spiky, raven black hair.

"Gray..." She whispered. She touched his shoulder to find it shockingly cold. She scrambled away, but her hands were already coated with his blood. How did it even get there, she hadn't touched anywhere near the blood!

"What did I do, Gray! Tell me! Come back, please! Don't... don't leave me!" She cried out. She curled up into herself and wailed,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Gray!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Lucy! Wake up!"

I was shaken fiercely awake by a panicked voice. I sat bolt upright. My lungs ached from breathing too hard, my throat was sore, and I was covered in a cold sweat. As soon as I came to my senses completely, I looked at my hands, frantic and still a bit scared. I sighed in relief. There was no blood on them, and the person who had woken me was my lover, Gray. Who, obviously, was not dead.

He hugged me and stroked my hair. I hugged him back, feeling my mind calming down and falling from it's hysterical, delusional state.

"What happened, Lucy?" Gray asked me quietly. I drew a ragged breath and felt tears fall down my face.

"It... it was nothing... I just had a dream, that's all..." I heard Gray scoff at this 'nonchalant' answer.

"Some 'dream', Lucy. You were screaming." I stiffened and he pulled away to look at my face. He pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear and murmured, "You were screaming, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' What happened?"

"..."

"You'll feel better if you tell me, and you know it." I huffed in exasperation at his persistence and sat back against the pillows.

"I've been having it for a few nights now, it's this dream-"

"Nightmare."

"Nightmare, fine, where I'm in this creepy version of my old house. I have no choice but to run through the hallways and try and find an exit. Every time I run into a dead end, a face of someone I know kind of... melts out of the wall and says something. It's always something vague, and I don't know what they're talking about, but I always get this feeling like I've done something wrong.." I brushed my hair back and continued.

"But then... something else happened. I went into this room and I was pulled in by a hand and it was all dark. Then y-you came out of the dark and you... you said... you said something like, 'why did you do that, Lucy,' and you..." My voice caught in my throat and I wrapped my arms around him.

"And you d-died... and... and that's when you woke me up..." I heard him sigh and he ruffled my hair. He chuckled.

"Don't go killing me off so fast, okay? I won't go that easily." He grinned at me and I smiled halfheartedly.

"Don't worry, Gray, I know it won't happen. It... it was still scary though." Gray laughed again and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe I could get you to forget it with a quick round?" I snorted with laughter and pushed my hands against his chest.

"Tch, yeah right. Lemme take a shower first, then I don't have any reason to refuse." Gray rolled his eyes.

"You're too self-conscious."

"And you're too..." I tried, but I couldn't find a good enough retort. He smirked.

"Too hot? Too sexy? Too seductive?" I flicked him in the forehead and he grinned. He let me get up and I stretched. I was about to leave the room when Gray grabbed my wrist. I flinched, recalling the terrible dream I'd had. It was still dark out, and the memory had not faded enough to make me feel absolutely comfortable.

"Hey, Luce?" He started. I turned around, curious.

"Yes?" He stood up and embraced me again.

"You _do _know that you're not going anywhere, our friends aren't going anywhere, and I'm most definitely not going anywhere, right?" He said, pulling back to stare into my eyes. I nodded.

"I know."

"And you know that I love you, right?" I blushed a bit. Not out of embarrassment, out of happiness.

"Yeah... I love you too, Gray." I reached up and kiss the tip of his nose before gently prying myself from his grip.

"Now, let me go take a bath, I'm all sweaty and disgusting." Gray laughed.

"You may be sweaty, but you will never, _ever_ be disgusting." I left the room laughing.

"Whatever, Gray. You cheeseball."

"Will you stop calling me that?!" I turned to look at him before I closed the bathroom door.

"Never." I squealed and slammed the door closed, locking it before he could pounce on me. I knew what he was going to do. He had found out ex_actly_ where my most ticklish spots were, and I wasn't going to let him get to me again.

I started to run the water and get undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I exhaled to calm myself.

_'They won't leave me. I know they won't.' _I touched my chest and looked up at my face in determination.

_'We'll always be together, through everything. Through the day, and through the night.'_


End file.
